ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Spy/Strategy
=Spy= DISCLAIMER: This guide is made to be a basic introductory guide for a style, where objective developer design choices (For the most part) take priority in order to more easily explain the style in its purest form of play. Play-Style * The Scout A distinct separation from Spy and Soldier is that Spy is much less capable of holding its own in close quarters combat. Instead of trying to deal incredible damage to the opponent, your main objective with this style is to take as little damage as possible and support teammates more suited to dealing damage. Because of Spy's high technique stat and overall agility, it is a valuable win condition style when using the right equipment, so living as long as possible to remain an offensive presence in the late game is vital. * Flip Kick Spy's most notable option is the "Counter Chop" skill, notable for being nearly safe against blocking opponents and able to shove opponents into other attacks or hazards. Even if just being hit, this makes the opponent groggy and vulnerable to higher damage. Also of note is that the landing frames allows the Spy to immediately shoot weapons, giving any ranged weapon an additional damage boost. Through other accessories, Spy is able to access variants of this Flip Kick attack, such as what can be found on the Water Gun, Combat Operations, and even an inherit you obtain from Twin Detonators. * Back Check Having a simple to use projectile allows for the Spy to easily spot for a more defensive ally. Being behind someone like a Knight allows for Spy to not only avoid a lot of damage, but be able to shoot from behind the cover of a more defense able partner while being able to punish various approaches to your protector. * Death From Above The Spy is perhaps most notable for its incredible jump height. Combine this with air projectiles and you will have considerable range to deal with any target approaching you and is a really great asset when working with tanks such as Knight and Martial Artist Accessories SPECIALTY: Pistols (Single or Dual Wielded), Lightweight Guns, and Bow-and-Arrow To improve Spy's style of play, accessories with ranged capability and knock-back are vital traits to look for. Spy's key difference to Soldier in weapons is that Soldier prefers larger guns that can be used to slam the opponent up close and shoot when that range is left, Spy on the other hand utilizes their guns to keep the opponent from touching them as much as possible. Here are some accessories to look for. # Biotic Incubator # Burning Blossom # Chemical Warfare # Combat Operations # Force Remover # Fusillade Duelist # Forbidden Decision # Lightning Blaster # Lucent Savage # Memory Film # MF-AR2 # Night Raid # Noble Arquebus # Planetary Telescope # Optic Trooper # Raging Grace # Scatter Cannon # Secret Case # Trace Laser # Trinity Trigger # Twin Detonator # Water Gun # Western Holster Weapons * Throwing Dagger/3-Way Dagger Spy's default weapon. Very handy for getting your distance back while also dealing damage to aggressive enemies. Use wisely if you're running on default ammo. * Machine Gun Very decent weapon for dealing with defensive targets. Great for super-armor and opponents who frequently block. Shots can be turned around to hit opponents that try to read a straight forward shot. * Shotgun In trying to keep away, it's vital to have an option to push someone too close for comfort down or even away. Great for handling fast moving opponents that tend to close the distance to you very fast. * Twin-Gun The twin guns are very versatile and have a lot of ammo per cycle, with different shots depending on whether you want keep-away or just straight up damage. Probably one of the most balanced choices in weapons if you're wanting to compensate for a lack of ranged ability in your accessory. * Crash Bomb/Flare Bomb Ranged attacks allow for chances to safely combo opponents into bomb explosions. Alternatively, crash bombs can be used as a decoy hazard to discourage your opponent from entering the area the bomb is residing, making it possible to lead them into a favorable approach for a clean hit. It is also possible to kick flip opponents into these explosions as well. * Float Mine Since they don't explode until touched, float mines become great keep away options on opponents that like to rush in fast. Spy's Flip Kick can also knock fighters into the bombs and potentially follow up with an anti-air attack if they have one (Like Blazing Arch, please erase this if this example isn't the case.) * Rifle This is potentially Spy's most powerful back checking option. It's fast and very powerful, and stacks well with Spy's default flip kick option. Skills Power Skills Normal Power Skills Power Skill Cards Power Inherit Skills- Status Power Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Power Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Power Skills Trick Skills Normal Trick Skills Trick Skill Cards Trick Inherit Skills- Status Trick Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Trick Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Trick Skills Life Skills Normal Life Skills Life Skill Cards Life Inherit Skills- Status Life Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Life Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Life Skills Awakenings Damage Boost Status Change Other General Skill Combinations Free Sets Premium Sets GAT Death Match / Dog Fight Team Death Match Notable Team Combinations Mega Force Red Bull Fabicro Mysterious Priest (Ponse) Bafabon Dr. Diaper Linda Bobo Zenjiro